


Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Minis

by Strailo



Series: Collections [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Humor, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories with two or more chapters in the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) world. Plots, characters and pairings vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trick or Treat 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trick or Treat  
> Fandom: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: None yet  
> Part: 1  
> Word count:  
> For: Reader Appreciation Halloween Challenge on Y!Gallery  
> Dedicated to: CutsyCat and Affy-chan for daring to put up with me.  
> AN: Ahhh…this was kind of random? I guess? I happened to see the challenge and went ‘eh, why not give myself more work?’ Can we hear the sarcasm? Yes? Good.
> 
> Anyways, 2 long days, a few hundred songs on Pandora and 8 pages later, we have Trick or Treat! You’ll notice that there is something almost Antia Blakish going on here but it’s not quite that. So please don’t compare me to that series. It’s more a mix of styles.
> 
> And there was supposed to be smut but after reaching over 4 thousand words…
> 
> Well, as Affy-chan said, “the trick is we have to wait till part 2 for the treat”. Until I get around to that! But still, this is my thing in response to the challenge. *hugs every one*
> 
> Please note: This IS an AU of Kuroshitshuji (otherwise known as Black Butler), so Ciel’s age is around 24, 25. Thank you.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sighing as he slid his gun into its back holster next to its partner, Ciel sighed softly and glared at his watcher, getting a long look before he pouted and picked up his collapsible crossbow. “I don’t like it,” he muttered, getting a soft chuckle as Tanaka picked up his tea cup and sipped at whatever it was that was he drank. The young hunter knew for a fact that it wasn’t tea but it wasn’t something that he particularly cared to know about. At least not without a whole lot of alcohol at hand.

 

“I know you don’t like it but the days leading up to, the day of and the days after Halloween are usually teeming with new minions and childes rising because so many people are out and about during that time,” Tanaka stated, his voice silky smooth and low. Ciel sighed and pouted, knowing that even though the man before him looked like some kindly old man who worked as his personal butler, the man was far from it.

 

Grunting, he hid a few throwing knives, more arrows and bullets on his person before picking up the dagger that laid diagonally across his back for easy access if it came to it. Once he was done, he pulled on the specially designed long coat, the hem brushing the floor and hiding his weapons and the tight clothes that sat under it. After settling the coat, he eyed himself in the mirror, taking in his blue-black hair that fell over his eyes, the two colors warring for attention.

 

Tanaka came up behind him and helped him place the eye patch over his purple eye, leaving his blue one free, at least for the time being. “I have heard that the King’s own guards are going to be in the city, Ciel. It seems that they are here to hunt down that same idiot master who is trying to establish himself here and take over from the master that we just lost.”

 

“I rather liked Elizabeth. She seemed sweet and innocent due to her young looks but she was very scary in how efficiently she ran the vampire community,” Ciel said, humming softly before brushing his hair out of his face. Fixing his bangs so that they fell over the eye patch, he gave his companion a glare and stated, “Not. One. Word. About. The. Patch. Not a single one.”

 

“Of course, Master Ciel.” Tanaka chuckled at the growl as the old looking man sat down and picked up his tea cup, once more sipping at it with a smile on his lips. Ciel growled and grabbed his motorcycle keys, heading out to the garage to leave and start his night. As he pulled on his helmet and straddled his custom painted Trophy SE motorcycle, he had to chuckle to himself, amazed at how only five years could change life for someone.

 

He had gone from the owner of one of the biggest candy and sweet companies in the world, his family having built it up from the bottom up starting in the late 18 hundreds, to still the owner but also a hunter for a world organization much like all those silly little organizations in the spy movies. He hunted for the vampires and weres’ and creatures that normal humans didn’t want to think about, and all under the world’s nose.

 

It had started because he had been stalked by the man who had once been the alpha of the local coyote pack and almost turned by the bastard. Ciel had run a sword through his heart, never knowing that the sword that his mother had taught him to use since he had been able to heft it was lined with silver just for that purpose. He had found out that night as he had freaked about what he had thought was a giant coyote turning back into a naked man that his butler was a hunter. Or at least had been when he had been alive.

 

Tanaka had been assigned to him when he had been born for the simple fact that when his mother had left the world of the hunters, she had left behind a lot of enemies. He had kept Ciel safe and cared for since he had been four days old, killing off those who would present a problem to the young man in the future and as time went past. The hunter turned vampire had stated that he had come to care for his young master as one would care for a child. Or in his case, a Childe.

 

Shaking his head and starting his motorcycle with a purr, he pulled out of the garage, heading down the smooth driveway and heading for the city, reaching down to turn on the music player that was connected to his helmet. As the music started to pulse in his ears, he snorted as his thoughts turned to the organization that had no name. All he knew was that Tanaka got the orders and he carried them out, only calling them himself when he needed more information.

 

He was pulled out of his contemplation when Tanaka came over the line and told him to head for one of the vampire friendly clubs. It seemed as if the owner’s personal blood giver had been killed, the details making him shudder as he recognized the MO of the killing. His heart had been removed via his chest being cut open then his rib cage cracked open, before the organ had been nailed to a wall to let the blood drip down it.

 

Ciel mourned the thought of being able to eat, knowing that every time he went to one of the scenes that had the same MO he would lose his appetite. “Fucker couldn’t wait until tomorrow to do this? I was looking forward to your pizza tonight,” he complained, Tanaka chuckling over the line.

 

“ _I can always make it tomorrow. I have yet to start on the dough, much less the sauce, so it can wait. I’ll make something light on the stomach instead_ ,” Tanaka stated, the smile coming over the line easily.

 

“Might as well make the dough. We both know that it’ll keep and I know a few of the ingredients are time sensitive,” Ciel said as he leaned into a curve before going a little faster on the straight patch of land before him.

 

“ _Of course, Ciel,_ ” Tanaka drawled before the line cut off and his music started back up in his ears. Sighing once more, he groaned as he realized that he sounded like Lau when he was pining over whatever little pretty that had caught his attention that week.

 

“I have been hanging out with that blood vampire way too often,” he complained to himself as he traveled through the streets to the section that vampires tended to stay in. Even though the world was at large, clueless about the supernatural world, things were getting to a point where the two worlds were about to find out about each other. He was not looking forward to that, knowing how humanity tended to react. “That’s going to be a fun day.”

 

Pulling up to the club, he slipped off of the bike and turned it off, the silence pressing down around him as the engine cooled off with soft ticks. He pulled off his helmet and tucked it onto its specially designed holding spot, locking it into place before sliding off of the bike. Walking up to the guard, he flashed the special badge that he used to get into scenes and to get people to talk to him. He was waved into the club by the vampiric police officer and shown to where the body was already been looked over by the forensic team by another one.

 

“So, is it the same as the last guy?” he asked, adjusting the eye patch as he gazed at Lau. The Chinese vampire snorted and nodded his head.

 

“Yes, it is. Apparently that rogue that we’ve heard about really doesn’t like the fact that our donors are treated with such respect,” Lau stated before gazing at the glaring male next to him. He raised an eyebrow before having the decency to look sheepish. “Ahhh, right, I forgot to send you a report when I first heard about the rogue didn’t I?” he asked, Ciel glaring harder at his sometimes partner.

 

“Yes, you did,” Ciel growled, Lau laughing sheepishly, the human knowing better than to believe it. “So, what do we know about the rogue?” he finally asked, letting Lau off of the hook for the moment.

 

“Male, dirty blond, old. Comes from the Victorian times. I believe that he worked for your family at one time and when he had been turned, he left amicably,” Lau stated, smoothing down his shirt and humming softly. “He has a neatly trimmed beard, and his hair is usually kept very neat. From what I remember of him, his name is Damien and only recently has he gone, how do you say...around the bend,” he continued, Ciel making a noise of acknowledgement as they took the pretty male and placed him into a body bag.

 

“So what makes him want to come here and try to become the master of the city?” Ciel asked, turning away as they started to unpin the heart from the wall. “Especially in such a messy and ultimately destructive way?”

 

“I believe that I can answer that,” a smooth voice answer, Ciel whipping around with a narrowed eyed look at the new comer, hand reaching for one of his guns. The man before him had the red eyes of an ancient vampire, his skin like cream while his hair was the color of a raven’s feathers. The fangs that peeked from behind full lips were about the normal for the older set of vampires, so not very surprising.

 

“Master Sebastian,” Lau greeted, bowing before smiling at the other vampire. “Where is your partner?” he asked, looking around for the other vampire.

 

“He’s talking with the one who just lost his lover and donor,” Sebastian replied, before walking up to Ciel, offering his hand and kissing the back of the one that slipped into his own. “Sebastian Michaelis, bodyguard and hunter of our king, at your service,” he purred, Ciel giving him a bored look even as he reigned in his natural reaction to such a handsome man so near him, vampire or not.

 

“Your King perhaps, but I am still, for the most part, human,” he drawled, pulling his hand back and pulling on a pair of gloves, getting ready to leave. “I am Ciel, hunter of New York State. So, tell us why he is doing this so I can start my patrols and see if there’s any information going on around here,” he continued.

 

Sebastian smirked, one fang flashing in the light before nodding his head. “Of course. Damien had been...damaged I suppose you can say, earlier this year. He had been attacked by a unsanctioned hunter who hadn’t known that he was a master and one of our King’s personal advisors, outside of myself, Grell, William and Undertaker,” he said. He adjusted the simple suit jacket lapels with a sigh of distaste. “The hunter managed to get a good blow to his head, actually cutting into his head. We didn’t know the extent of how badly that cut had messed with his thought process and memories at the time.”

 

“So now he thinks that the Phantomhives betrayed him, he deserves to be Master of the state and that everyone is out to get him,” a bright voice said, Ciel glaring at the male that seemed to have popped out from nowhere to his left. The red hair of the new vampire fell down the lean back, bangs flaring out over bright green eyes as sharp teeth flashed in a happy smile. “He’s out to get the last brat of the Phantomhive main family.”

 

“Ah, Ciel, meet Grell Sutcliff,” Sebastian stated, waving a hand at one of his partners. Both of the older males blinked as the smaller male started to curse in three different languages as the news of who the rogues target was sank in.

  
“I haven’t heard that type of slang since Rachel discovered she was pregnant,” Grell said in some awe, watching as Ciel pulled out his phone and quickly called someone. 

 “Tanaka? I need you to lock down the fucking house. The rogue is after me,” he said, the two vampires staring at him with blank faces as Lau smirked next to them. It wasn’t often that they didn’t know something and it seemed that they hadn’t known the pretty little hunter’s last name was Phantomhive. “I’m bringing some guests too so be on the lookout, but make sure that Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian and Snake go through the entire house too,” he instructed before snapping the phone shut with a curse. “Come on you three. It looks as if we’re working this together.”

  
Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the club, nodding to the officers as he left with the three vampires following after him quickly. Grell was frowning heavily as he took in the lean male that looked no older than 18 at the most, Sebastian using his own phone to text their third partner, a vampiric consultant and older than they themselves.

  
“Undertaker shall join us on the road. Apparently Damien was able to give him the slip but it does look like that he is heading for the Phantomhive estate,” the vampire stated, Ciel nodding as they came to stand next to his bike.

 

Picking up his helmet, he looked to the three and frowned heavily. “My staff was hand-picked by Tanaka and I, and it wasn’t for their skills in their jobs. Just to warn you,” he stated, pulling the helmet on, getting smirked at by the two men. “Follow me,” he instructed, sliding onto the bike, starting it as the three vampires shared a look before heading to Lau’s rather elegant but understated Mercedes-Benz.

 

Ciel pulled out of the parking lot, taking the winding back way to his home, watching carefully that the others were following after him and no one else was. He called Tanaka and got a status report from the vampire before warning him just who was coming with him as another Mercedes-Benz came up behind them. The other car didn’t react so he was guessing it was the Undertaker guy that they had been talking about.

 

Driving through the back gate and right into the garage, Ciel parked and turned the bike off as the two cars parked in empty spots near the bike. He slid off of the bike as he pulled his helmet off and stalked to his study, the four vampires quick to follow, all of them staring at the little red headed woman in a maids outfit and gun in hand as she ran past, with narrowed eyes.

 

“Don’t mind Mey-Rin. She’s just doing another sweep,” Ciel stated as he put the helmet down onto a side table and pulling off his coat.

 

Grell and Undertaker leered openly at the body that was exposed to them, the coat making him seem bulkier than he was actually. Sebastian eyed him with appreciative eyes as the four watched him walk to a wall that was covered in weapons and start to remove the weapons on his body. They found themselves once more thrown off by the sheer amount of weaponry that could be hidden on such a small body.

 

“Well, you are full of surprises,” Grell chuckled as Tanaka walked in, pushing a tea cart with a tea service for one and three wine glasses next to two bottles of blood wine.

 

“When my mother was alive she made sure that I was well trained. At that time though I didn’t know what for but after the were-coyote attack I found out. Tanaka has since added to that training,” Ciel explained, removing the holsters that wrapped around his sides and back down to his thighs as the vampires were served their drinks. Once most of the weapons were removed, outside of a gun that sat on one thigh, he was left in a long sleeved, royal blue shirt and a pair of black pants that looked painted on but moved with him instead of against him. “Sit please. And tell me why you are here after Damien. It’s something beyond the fact that he’s a Master vampire with a fucked up mental capacity.”

 

“Such language, Ciel,” Lau purred, getting a dangerous glare as the young human pulled off his eye patch and dropped it onto the table before him with a snort. Dual colored eyes swept over them as Ciel frowned.

 

“Talk.”

 

Sebastian smirked and reached over, covering Grell’s mouth before he could say something stupid. “As you were told, the blow to his head screwed with his memories and perception of reality. So that means that he believes that your family turned on him after he was turned, instead of getting him in touch with the vampiric family that he had been taken in by. He wants to destroy you, starting by killing you and the completely ruining the Phantomhive name.”

 

Ciel hummed and sat back, resting his cheek on the back of his fingers, the fingers of his other hand tapping on the arm of his chair. “He will find it hard to destroy the Phantomhive name. We are, by nature, secretive, but we don’t do anything that could damage our name,” he hummed. “Not only that but the only children I have are with his mother’s at the moment,” he continued, reaching out to press a button on his pad, starting his stereo. Something with a heavy beat, sounding almost techno if not the voice that went with it, started up through the house. “Tanaka will show you to where you can stay. I need to think.”

 

Standing up, Ciel grabbed a simple staff and headed into a side room that used to be the ballroom. Closing his eyes and missing the fact that the three vampires and Tanaka had followed after him, he took a deep breath and started to move according to the music, incorporating flips, kicks and swings of his weapon. Each movement was gracefully done, all the while his eyes stayed shut, moving according to the beat of the music and moved through his body. Those who had never seen him train before, much less clear his mind, watched with surprised eyes, following him across the floor as they learned just how flexible his body was with some of the twists and kicks.

 

As the music started to come to an end, Tanaka lead them out of the room and to their own bedrooms. “I will warn you now, he’s very cold but if you get to know him, he can be very warm,” the older vampire purred to Sebastian and Grell, the two exchanging looks with each other. “Just don’t piss him off. And if you don’t wish to hear his music, there is a pad in his room that allows you to control the sound system in that room.”

 

“Thank you, Master Tanaka,” Sebastian replied, bowing and shoving his lover into the room before shutting the door. “I don’t think that Damien will make a move tonight. No, I think he shall wait for tomorrow night, when he’s going to be sure that Ciel is in the house and won’t be leaving,” he mused once they were alone, Grell nodding his head.

 

“I think you’re right, lover boy,” Grell hummed, dragging Sebastian close by his lapels, getting an amused look. “For now, I snagged that bottle of blood wine and we have time to play before tomorrow night.”

 

“I see,” Sebastian chuckled before picking his lover up and taking him to bed.

 

The next evening as the sun started to set outside of the specially treated glass panes of the many windows found the new vampires heading down the stairs after they had made their reports to the people that needed it. Walking into the smaller dining room that Tanaka had pointed them at, they found Ciel eating a piece of toast covered in what smelled to be sweet butter and apple butter. The young human glanced up from the newspaper that he was reading before returning to it and chewing on a new bite of toast.

 

“Bardroy will be bringing you some blood unless you somehow got a donor snuck in while we weren’t looking,” Ciel stated, flipping the page of his newspaper, looking over stocks. “Fresh even. My servants are always willing to donate, but not be bitten. They haven’t had the best luck with vampires,” he continued.

 

“Thank you,” Undertaker said, smiling as he sat down, sweeping his silver hair back, bangs falling over his eyes. Ciel eyed him and the long black robe that he wore before snorted.

 

“Let me guess, you were an undertaker in years past when they wore such things?” he asked.

 

“Indeed,” the vampire stated as Grell yawned and flopped into a chair next to Sebastian. Tanaka walked in and placed a thick file down before each person before looking at his master and leaving with a snort to walk around the grounds once more.

 

“These have all the information that we could find on Damien and the murders,” was the explanation as Ciel finished off his toast and wiped off his fingers. They noticed that the nails were painted a neon purple color, nearly matching his purple eye before they turned to the files and opened them up. Going over the details, they sketched out a quick and dirty plan on how to get Damien, either killing him or trapping him.

 

Once they were done and they had all eaten their breakfast, Ciel left the dining room to change into one of his house outfits, which was just a pair of pants like the ones from the night before and a shirt. He set up in his office while his household drove off, looking for all the world that they were on their usual errands of the day before they snuck back and hid in their spots. Ciel settled in and started to do the paperwork that needed his attention, most of the business paperwork carefully watched over by Tanaka and handled by a group of managers.

 

Frowning as he looked at the projections for one company, his ears twitched at the soft scrape of shoe on floor, knowing it wasn’t one of his people, much less the vampires that were there. He smiled slightly himself and put the paperwork aside before he shoved his chair back, the blur missing him as he swung around in the chair and pulled out a hidden gun. He was quick to aim and fire, purposefully missing the snarling vampire and nicking his cheek.

 

“Damien, I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait,” he hummed as he stood up from the chair, shoving it out of his way with one foot. He wondered where his staff was before deciding that it wasn’t needed for him to know just yet. “You have been a very bad vampire. My mother would be very upset with you if she had lived.”

 

Damien growled and shifted on his feet, eyes narrowed. “You and yours tossed me out like so much trash. Why would I care about what a whore would think about me?” he snarled, Ciel cocking an eyebrow before snorting.

 

“Yeah, you’re fucked in the head. If I remember my history, the hunters of the family back then found you a clan to take you in and teach you how to use your power and keep hidden. Now be a good little vampire and stay still,” he said, Damien chuckling before lunging. A flurry of red and silver came out of the shadows, taking down the blur of blond hair with a hard thud. Looking down, Ciel’s eyebrow went up even further at the sight of Grell and Undertaker holding down the vampire.

 

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and flipped his phone closed. “That was rather boring,” he drawled, Ciel rolling his eyes and checking his gun clip, sliding a new bullet into place before putting the safety back on and hiding it away.

 

“It was. Apparently he’s good at hiding and surprise attacks but not so good at the full frontal attacks,” he stated as Tanaka walked in with Mey-Rin, the young woman blushing as she rubbed at her head.

 

“Sorry, me lord, but he got the drop on me,” she said, her heavily accented voice slurring slightly, “and knocked me out.”

 

“It’s fine Mey-Rin. Take Pluto out and make sure there’s nothing else. Make sure the other’s go with you, please,” Ciel stated as he moved his chair back behind his desk and flopped down into it with a moan, tilting his head back with a sigh of pleasure. “What I wouldn’t do for a long hot bath with no interruptions and a week off,” he groaned as Grell and Undertaker finally completely subdued Damien and dragged him off for pick up.

 

“Your bath was fixed this morning, the reason why I suggested you sleep in a guest room,” Tanaka stated, finding a large box on the mail table and handing it over to the excited looking Ciel. “And I believe that is the items that you ordered. Now, Mr. Sebastian, what are you planning on doing now?” he asked, turning to the amused looking vampire.

 

“Oh? I think I’ll stay around and fill in the Masters seat. A firm but steady and fair hand is needed here and the courts are starting to bore me again,” Sebastian admitted, watching as the lithe man went through his box, pulling out candles and oils before putting them all back into the box once he had made sure everything was there.

 

“Does that mean I have to continue dealing with you and your lover?” Ciel asked, nearly whining at the thought. “And how you deal with those sharp little teeth so close to your dick I will never know nor understand I think,” he continued. With that parting jab, he chuckled and walked off with his box, Sebastian smiling after him with some amusement sparkling in his eyes.

 

“Ah, I don’t think it will be boring here, that’s for sure,” Sebastian chuckled as he smiled at Tanaka, the two vampires settling down to talk about what was to be done in the near future. Grell came back and explained that Undertaker had gone back to the homeland to close up shop so he could open a new one under Sebastian’s rule as his third.

 

Upstairs, Ciel shook his head and lit candles, the cameras in the study catching the conversation for him to watch as he took his bath. He had a feeling that things were going to be very different with those three vampires in his life.

 

“Like dealing with Lau wasn’t enough,” he huffed as he slipped into his bathtub with a sigh. “And I still have to do my Halloween patrols. Joy.” He chuckled and said, “Trick or treat world.”

 


	2. Trick or Treat 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trick or Treat
> 
> Fandom: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji
> 
> Pairing: Undertaker/Ciel
> 
> Part: 2
> 
> Word count: 3,865
> 
> Dedicated to: CutsyCat and Affy-chan for daring to put up with me.
> 
> AN: Yeah, I went ahead and wrote this second chapter. I couldn’t help it. I hope you all had a wonderful New Years party and have a great start to your new year.
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Nearly six months after Sebastian and his insane lover had taken over as the Masters of the city, Ciel had created a somewhat working relationship with the two vampires. Granted it included much flirting from the two vampires, and annoyed scowling on Ciel's part. The young Phantomhive continued to run his businesses according to how he had been raised and trained while keeping up his hunting and training. His vampire allies straightened the city out once more and created long lasting alliances between the Court, the Hunter's Association and the human protective services.

 

All around it was working out for everyone.

 

Ciel was hunting though for a new target that had been running around and assaulting the local were's various leaders, leaving the oba of the hyena clan in the specialized hospital that was run by one of the Phantomhive medical corps. It was well funded outside of the bills that were paid for by the patients that came through and was a mix of vampires, weres and humans who didn't care as long as they weren't attacked. Ciel was thankful that he had it running so well and that they were able to help those who had been attacked so far.

 

He had found out that the idiot liked to hunt at the clubs, following his targets or getting information from the few humans that were connected to the paranormal who happened to be drunk and willing to chat. Ciel had been lacing the underworld with information that he was connected to Undertaker as an ally and a consultant for a few of his businesses. They knew that the silver haired man who played adviser to the Master of the city was on the list of future attacks.

 

The guy had decided to brag to the Oba, not realizing just how much it took to actually kill such a strong were, much less the leader of a pack. With what information that the woman had remembered, they had figured out that Undertaker needed to be protected and the idiot taken out. Which was where Ciel came in along with his going to one of the clubs that had been opened by the three vampires.

 

Grell had opened a club for those who lived in the LGBT community, his own tendencies to cross dress and act like a woman shining through in his well done club. Sebastian, of course, had created a neutral zone club that allowed everyone as long as there was no fighting and everything that happened was consensual. Undertaker, the most unsurprising of them, had actually opened a BDSM club that hid under the guise of a regular club that was open to whoever wanted to go.

 

And really it was open to everyone that wanted to be there, dancing and playing and having fun.

 

Ciel had decided that night would be a good night to go hunting for clues to where the rogue were had disappeared off to, as he had found out after a bit of time in the club. He had slid into a pair of leather pants that molded to his hips, groin and thighs, hanging low along said hips and exposing the gentle curve of where hip met leg. The shirt matched the soft tanned color of his pants but was made from a silky material that shifted and flowed like water over his torso and teased at the top of his pants.

 

His hair fell over his eyes and shimmered in the lights from the glitter that Tanaka had spritzed onto the locks. They had then laid them so that they wouldn't move to much and hide his purple colored eye, not wanting Ciel's signature eye patch to tip anyone off as to who he was. A subtle dusting of dark green eyeshadow made the blue of his exposed eye pop while gloss shimmered upon his lips, making the usually pink lips seem darker. And as full as they were supposed to be when they weren't pressed together.

 

He had already gathered a lot of information easily enough, using his looks and the alcohol that was already flowing through his targets to garner it. Currently, Ciel was on the dance floor, dancing to the music that pumped out of the speakers, the beat slow and sensual. His very body language screamed sexually tainted innocence just waiting to be tainted even more.

 

It had several of the people around him drooling but not daring to approach the one that was subtly scented by one of the head vampires of the city. What they didn’t know and wouldn’t ever know was that Undertaker had rubbed against Ciel like a giant cat to plant his scent on the young hunter.

 

What Ciel hoped to keep under wraps was how much he had enjoyed the large vampire rubbing against him along with the occasional lick to his neck. He doubted that he had been successful but he had tried, and tried hard.

 

Opening his eyes and gazing around the dance floor, Ciel hummed softly to himself and smirked at the way he had garnered interest, knowing that the were they were after would come after him. He just hoped that he did it soon since he wanted to get home and take a hot bath to relax. He had been a busy, busy boy between his businesses, setting up his alliances with Sebastian, Grell and Undertaker, and his training, which tired his body out. On top of that and all of his hunting, he had very little time to himself.

 

He hummed as a large body pressed against his, well known fingers with clawed nails coming to rest on his hips as he rolled them in time with the tempo of the music. Undertaker smirked and pressed against the slim body, falling into the same rhythm as Ciel and nuzzling into shifting hair.

 

“How is the hunting going?” he purred into one ear, getting a mild look from his dance partner.

 

Ciel snorted. “How do you think?” he asked in return, rocking his hips, making sure that it looked good for all of those that were watching them. “But I do have lots of interesting information on our dear rogue and know that he will be coming after you eventually. This means I’ll be taking you home with me,” the young hunter purred, smirking at the flare of interest in dark gray eyes, the red that rimmed the iris’ darkening.

 

“Behave, little Cee, otherwise I might have to take you somewhere and show you why you don’t tease a master vampire,” Undertaker purred, low, warning but promising things that Ciel didn’t want to think about at that moment.

 

He couldn’t afford to get hard in his leather pants at the moment.

 

“I’ll behave later. For now, I need to work on things and get them done so we don’t have to worry about them coming after you,” Ciel chuckled, pulling away from Undertaker. The silver haired man’s eyes flared once more before he followed after him. They walked into the hallway that lead to the bathrooms, heading for another hall that lead to a set of stairs that went upstairs to a level of private party rooms and then another level of private bedrooms.

 

Ciel hummed as he stopped into the bathroom and wrinkled his nose. “Your people need to be better at cleaning out the quickie scents in the bathroom,” he drawled, hating his enhanced sense of smell that came from being a part of such a long line of hunters. “Show me to another bathroom that hasn’t been used for a quick fuck?”

 

Undertaker’s eyes gazed at the young human who just smirked at him in return before nodding his head and turning away. He had thought something had seemed off with the security systems and the way the filters were working but hadn’t quite caught it. He supposed he had gotten complacent in his old age, but doubted it heavily.

 

Leading the way up to the third floor and a heavily guarded, heavily watched over room, Undertaker closed the door behind them and flipped the lock to the door. Checking the system that was attached to the room, he noticed that Ciel flopped down onto the couch with a huff, stretching out on the couch with a groan.

 

“You have been quite busy, my dear hunter,” he purred, twitching his hair back so that it hung properly from his ponytail.

 

“I have.” Ciel looked up as a water bottle was handed to him, unsurprised that he hadn’t heard the vampire move, much less him gathering a bottle of water for him. “Thank you,” he said, nodding at Undertaker. “I take it you noticed the fact that the filters aren’t working as well as they should right?”

 

“Indeed. I didn’t think of that actually,” Undertaker admitted, smirking at the dry look from his companion. “But yes, I noticed. I’ve sent a notice to Sebastian to look into why my system was messed with and to have their own clubs checked out. We don’t need betrayers to work for us. That could get us killed if we’re not careful,” he mused, sitting down on the couch across from Ciel’s couch.

 

“Indeed it would be,” Ciel purred before draining his small water bottle and tossing it into the trash. “Now, since the idiot is after you I suppose that you know that means I’m going to be your shadow for a time yet right?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I know this,” Undertaker chuckled and watched the lean body before him relaxed. It wasn’t often that one saw Ciel relax but when he did, it was a sight to behold. All those lean muscles just laying out on whatever piece of furniture that he was sitting on was one that the vampires had come to enjoy quite a bit. “I’ll be taking you back to one of my penthouses nearby. It’s a part of a building that hasn’t been opened yet.”

 

Ciel looked vaguely interested in that bit of information. “The building that you just bought wasn’t it?” he asked, getting a nod. “At the least there won’t be any one who could get hurt there,” he noted.

 

“Indeed.” He shifted in his seat slightly as he thought of the various ways that he could help Ciel relax during their time together. Undertaker stopped moving completely as a sharp blue eye landed on him, purple glowing out from behind bangs. He smiled slightly, trying to hide the sudden rush of arousal that flooded his system.

 

“I can smell you, you know,” Ciel stated, eying the man with a snort. He didn’t deny it to himself that the subtle scent of heat and blood that Undertaker always seemed to carry around on him wasn’t arousing. Especially when it was enhanced by his own arousal.

 

Undertaker smiled and stood up, walking around the coffee that sat between the two couches and towards the watching Ciel. The young hunter had finally said fuck it and was going to enjoy what was sure to come, especially since the man’s face was fully exposed, scars from his human life on display. It always added to his looks in his opinion, wanting to find out where some of those scars disappeared off to.

 

Running his eyes down over the strong body before him, he smirked slightly and stretched on purpose, raising his head up and over his head before relaxing once more. Ciel was every inch the predator that he hid away from the world but knew that to the vampire that was currently stalking him, he was the prey and about to be devoured. He was looking forward to it though and his eyes became hooded as he purred softly.

 

Undertaker chuckled softly as he leant over the sprawled out body, running his fingers gently through the bangs, dislodging the hairspray and some of the glitter so that he could see the dual colored eyes. “I always enjoy seeing your eyes. So very cold but so very warm at the same time,” he hummed, licking one fang and getting a shiver from his companion. “I really do delight in how they darken when you’re upset...or aroused.”

 

Purring, Undertaker pulled Ciel up and off of the couch, using his speed to slam him up against the wall, slim legs wrapped tight around his waist and ass pressed against his hard cock. The young human gasped and arched at the slight sting of pain that came with the slam of his body against the wall. But to feel the strong body between his thighs was more than enough to distract him and make him moan in delight.

 

Reaching up, he dragged the hair tie out from silver hair and tossed it aside, running his fingers through the long locks, tugging on them. Drawing Undertaker down into a fierce kiss, tongues sliding and fighting, Ciel moaned as clawed fingers found their way up and under his loose shirt, teasing sensitive skin and slight scars that came from his life of hunting. He moaned as he swiped his tongue over one tucked away fang, knowing that he would end up bitten and wondering how it would feel.

 

Undertaker pulled away as one hand cupped the other male’s ass and squeezed it lightly. “I believe that you’ve never been bitten before, my dear hunter,” he purred into one pierced ear, flicking his tongue out to tease the little hoop. Ciel moaned, the sound soft and breathy as his eyes flitted shut and he pressed into the stronger body against his. The man chuckled and nipped with his fang before pulling away. “Don’t worry, little hunter, you will feel nothing but pleasure and enjoyment.”

 

Another breathy moan escaped from Ciel as he rocked against the others body, groaning in need for more of his partner. His fingers worked to pull up the long sleeved, button up shirt from the hem of the tight jeans that Undertaker had worn that night. He finally got the buttons undone and slid his hands over the muscled body that was covered in scars from a human life that had been rough for those of the warrior class.

 

“Undertaker,” Ciel breathed, licking his lips as the vampire pulled away from another breath stealing kiss. His eyes were dark, almost matching in color as he gazed at his partner. “Will you fuck me already?” he asked, scraping his nails down Undertakers ribs, feeling the hard length pressed against his ass throb. He knew that when vampires were aroused that their body acted much like that of a human males outside of the fact that they were cool to the touch.

 

“So very eager,” Undertaker hummed, eyes half lidded, as he smirked down at his partner, rubbing up against him, just teasing them both. “But I believe that I will give you what you want,” he hummed, reaching down and tugging the leathers open as Ciel kicked off his shoes. Being set down on the ground, he took a moment to regain his footing once more before kicking off his pants with a few wiggles and tugs, the larger man watching him with ever darkening eyes.

 

“So, now that you have me nude, what do you plan on doing?” Ciel asked as he pulled off his socks to, kicking them and the pants to the side. Undertaker smirked as he pulled off his shirt fully, letting it drop down onto the ground. Reaching down, he easily picked up the smaller male into his arms, basking in the groan that he received from him as they pressed together.

 

Rubbing against his partner, Undertaker lowered his head and nibbled at the sweet neck before him, promising himself that he would tease Ciel until he was incoherent with pleasure at a later time. For the moment though, one hand reached into his pant pockets and pulled out the small tube of lubricant along with a condom. He blinked when the condom was removed and dropped from a scowling Ciel.

 

“Allergic to latex,” was the only reason given to him as the young hunter rubbed his prick against Undertaker’s stomach. Undertaker smiled in understanding and made another mental note to himself to find latex free condoms if Ciel demanded them after their first time. Slicking his fingers, he rubbed them together before bringing them to the twitching entrance that he would be very soon buried in.

 

Watching the expression filled face as he pressed a finger into the tight entrance, he moaned in time with Ciel, feeling him rock his hips to take the digit deeper. Undertaker rumbled deeply and worked the finger in and out, finding it easy enough to slide a second finger into the welcoming body. Ciel moaned lowly and rocked his hips down into the fingers as the larger male pressed him firmly against the wall, holding him well in place.

 

“Soon, little hunter,” Undertaker cooed softly, leaning now to tease the ear ring once more as he spread his fingers. His lover writhed on the fingers, making soft sounds of pleasure, biting his bottom lip around the louder sounds as he was teased into looseness.  Rocking his hips against Ciel’s, he smirked at the gasping moan and long fingered hands that reached down to undo his jean buttons and zipper. “Impatient aren’t you?”

 

“Can you blame me?” Ciel asked, huffing softly with eyes wide and dark as he stared at Undertaker.

 

Smirking, the silver vampire shook his head and pulled his fingers free. Keeping one hand on the other’s ass, he used his other hand to pull himself free of his pants and slick his cock with the lube, dropping the bottle down to the side. Licking his lips, he smirked and shifted them so that he could press against the stretched entrance before letting Ciel drop down onto his cock. The younger male moaned and let his head drop back against the wall behind him, shuddering hard.

 

“Fuck,” he gasped, toes curling and entrance twitching with the burn. It had been a while since he had had an actual lover but toys were his best friends so the burn disappeared quickly. Rolling his hips, ciel moaned and squeezed around the hard length in him, sighing at the contrasting coolness.

 

Undertaker growled at the squeeze and pulled back before thrusting back inwards with a groan. Ciel dug his nails into the strong shoulders at the burning pleasure, a sound between a squeak and a moan escaping from him as he tightened his legs around his lovers waist. Shifting slightly so that his partner was pressed firmly between him and the wall, the vampire settled into a fast pace, rocking his lover and dragging sounds of pleasure from the hunter.

 

Groaning, Undertaker dropped his mouth to the exposed neck, dragging his teeth over the side of it and feeling Ciel shuddering hard under the nip. Smirking, he did it again as he kept up the pace in and out of his lover, wanting to feel the other fall over the edge before he found his own. He could smell how close his little hunter was, the scent swirling and mixing with his own and marking the lean body.

 

Growling, the vampire sank his teeth into the just right spot, moaning as blood flooded his mouth. It was rich and heavily laced with his lust, making him moan as Ciel cried out in his ear and slicked their stomachs with his come. The body around his cock tightened into a vice, forcing a growl from Undertaker as he continued to pump in and out of the slowly relaxing male before he growled around his mouthful once more and fell over the edge himself.

 

Ciel panted softly into one ear as his eyes fell shut, feeling the other’s fangs pull free of his neck and a tongue lapping at the marks but at that moment, too tired to give a fuck. Humming quietly as the prick in him was pulled free, he smiled as he was gently laid out onto the couch, prying his eyes open to watch as Undertaker moved to the hidden bathroom.

 

“How is it you stay so graceful after such a mind blowing round?” he ask, voice raspy. Undertaker chuckled lightly as he wet down a wash cloth, cleaning his stomach and cock off with a few swipes. Rinsing the cloth off, he walked back to the still lounging Ciel and started to clean him off to.

 

“It’s a vampire master thing,” Undertaker teased as he gently cleaned the well used entrance, eyes twinkling down at his lover. He didn’t think he would ever let go of the little hunter and hoped that he could lay a mate mark down on him eventually so he could keep him forever.

 

Ciel snorted and kicked at him. “You’re thinking long term thoughts,” he rasped. His vampiric lover simply smiled and reached out to grab a bottle of water from under the coffee table, handing it over and watching Ciel drink it down.

 

Standing, he stood up and placed the cloth in the bathroom, not even bothered by the fact that he was hanging out of his jeans and have some rather deep red welts on his shoulders. Coming out, he found a were, rat by the smell of it, growling at the now dozing Ciel, getting ready to attack him. Letting loose his own snarl, this one primal and predatory, Undertaker attacked the rogue and pulled him apart, the fight over in minutes and leaving the room covered in blood and piece of were.

 

Snorting as he tasted the blood on his claws, he scowled at the taste before cleaning up once more, Ciel still out for the count. Smirking, he picked up their clothes, that were mostly unharmed by blood, and slid his partner into them before sweeping him into his arms. Walking out, he stopped one of the waiters and instructed him to send a note to Sebastian and Grell about meeting him at his house to find the rogue wererat’s base of operations.

 

Once at his condo with his friends and fellow masters, Ciel tucked into bed after a quick update from Undertaker and a call to Tanaka, they talked about what their trackers had found at the warehouse. Apparently the rat had been denied the position of Undertakers blood partner and had become jealous over those who had been his temporary partners.

 

When Ciel had put out and around that he was Undertakers new lover and blood partner, he had planned to go after him before trying to convince the vampire that he was good enough.

 

After their meeting had ended, Undertaker checked everything and made sure that the alarm system was activated before heading back into the bedroom. He purred at the sight that he walked into, Ciel on his knees, one hand grasping the headboard while the other hand was behind him, fingers teasing the ring of muscles once more. Stripping out of his clothes, the vampire chuckled and joined his lover on the bed.

 

 


	3. Christmas Gifts (Undertaker/Ciel oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Gifts  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Undertaker/Ciel  
> For: Affy-chan  
> Word count: 3,991  
> AN: Yeah, this one ran away from me...
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smoothing down his skirt, eying the way it clung to him, Ciel snorted and shook his head in some amusement. He couldn’t believe that he had been roped into doing what he was about to do. It didn’t matter if it was for Christmas or not.

 

Sighing, he arranged his hair to fall over his purple eye once more, knowing that he would have to deal with people for a good hour before he could do what he was planning on doing. Less if he could swing it. Once he was happy with his hair, he stepped back from the mirror and gazed at himself with a critical eye.

 

He was wearing a rather simple black shirt that was silky to the touch and look. Lace ran down each side and the arms, a panel of the silky fabric held closed with tiny buttons. The back panel was of the same fabric while a ribbon laced back and forth before pulling in his waist and tying in a bow. The sleeves had more of the lace and silky fabric, creating ruffled layered sleeves, the lace being the tighter part while the silky fabric covered the sleeve from elbow down.

 

His chosen skirt was a triple layered deal made of the same fabric that made up the panels of his shirt. The front was pretty flat until it hit his knees where the three ruffles were before leading into the sides where the ruffles started to rise up where it met the back. The back of it was bunched up just under the curve of his ass and had two ribbon lengths acting like a mini corset for each side before wrapping around his waist and coming together in a bow.

 

All around it gave him a definite shape making him snort once more. “At least I can breath in this thing,” he drawled, Sebastian smiling from the doorway, dressed in a simple suit that reminded him much of the suit that he wore in the Victorian ages.

 

“ Only the best for my little protege,” Sebastian drawled as he fixed the ribbon with a smirk, making Ciel roll his eyes. “I am surprised that you’re going through with this at all.”

 

Ciel blushed and shook his head. “You’re telling me, but William was right. Undertaker isn’t the same as he usually is. He’s much too subdued to be healthy for him.” Narrowing his eyes, he picked up some of the liquid liner and started to fix his eyeliner. “After so long, it’s just not right that he is acting so serious outside of missions. Hell, even during a mission he doesn’t even quip,” he stated as he looked at his basic makeup once more.

 

Sebastian hummed and nodded his head. “Well, there is a reason why you are doing this, Ciel. Come, I’ll drive,” he said, getting a smile from the younger demon.

 

“ Lead the way,” Ciel drawled, waving a hand and following after the other man. Leaving the small townhouse that they kept in London for the days that they needed to be in town, they headed to the party that was being thrown by several vampires that they knew. The two demons and the Grim Reapers were going to spend a night just relaxing, or in the case of Ciel, get Undertaker to relax enough to stop glaring at everything from under his bangs.

 

Once there, Ciel broke away from his friend and fellow demon, amused at how much had changed since he had died and then come back. Rather amazing all things considered, especially with the way things had changed from what it had been to what it was now. So much technology to make life easier, achievements that was said should have been reached centuries ago if not for the loss of information over the many centuries.

 

But Ciel couldn’t complain since it meant that he didn’t often have to hide his interest in males or females. He could be the eternal playboy, his own child through the years. Glamours helping here and there to shift his looks enough when he left the house to make it seem like he was his own child. But it allowed him to keep his businesses and grow them, and to keep doing what he needed to do with his life.

 

It was a good thing to him and made him happy if one could call it that. But now one of his friends was having problems and none of them knew what kind of problems it was. So here he was, dressed in a skirt to help the Grim Reaper get past whatever it was. Despite Ciel’s blustering and grumping though, he was looking forward to whatever the night brought to him.

 

Finding Undertaker in one booth out of the way, Ciel slid into it and nodded at the waitress when she stopped, ordering just a basic glass of champagne for himself and a new glass of whatever drink Undertaker was working on at the moment. The silver haired man ran his eyes over the smaller male next to him and smirked, eyebrow raising as one eye peeked out from his bangs.

 

“ Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise to see you here and all dolled up,” Undertaker purred once the drinks had been delivered along with a plate of finger foods. “What has you all dressed up and looking pretty?” he asked.

 

Ciel gave him a dry look as he sliced a strawberry, cutting off the stem, and dropping it into his glass, tinting the drink with the red juices. “It’s actually all for you,” he admitted, using a finger to swirl the drink around enough for the flavors to mix. “We’ve noticed that you’ve been off lately and I was roped into helping you cheer up.”

 

“ And this included you dressing up in this lovely little piece of clothing?” Undertaker asked, already sounding much better than he had been in the last few weeks. Ciel smirked and shrugged one shoulder. “Well, I can’t say that I’m not against it,” he chuckled, leaning forward.

 

“ I figured as much,” Ciel drawled, sipping his champagne, eyes gazing at the other man through the veil of his hair, purple peeking out from under the blue-black hair. 

 

“ So what are you planning on doing to make me happy?” Undertaker purred, stroking long black nails along his own jaw. Ciel hummed, knowing quite well that those nails were fake, the other man keeping his own much shorter due to needing to keep a somewhat respectable look about him when it came to his business as a mortician. He simply smiled after a moment and sipped his drink once more.

 

“ I do suggest you eat. You will need your energy for the next few hours,” was the prim and proper reply, sending a flash of heat through the Grim Reaper, hearing the promise under the words. Smirking, Undertaker picked up a bit of pepper and started to eat with the younger male, knowing that Ciel was a walking promise. It was the only reason he could be caught dead in straight black without a single bit of the royal blue that was in his own coloring.

 

Once they had finished and paid, Ciel stood from the booth and gave the other a look as he reached up into one of the ruffles on the back of his skirt, pulling free a small key on an red keychain. Smirking, Undertaker stood from the booth and followed after the pretty male towards the back area where he knew there was a stairway that lead up to the personal use rooms.

 

They were used by those who were unable to drive home or get a ride home, usually paid for by several people who shared the multitude of soft surfaces for bedding. There was a large bed that dwarfed all other beds that were out there, each one custom made, sitting in the back room. The bedside tables also had various items that a pair could make use of, from basic lubes and condoms to the better ones. That is if the pair wanted to pay for the room for the night.

 

Usually only one person rented out the room and used it for the rest of it. The sheets were changed between partners and prostitutes weren’t welcomed.

 

Sebastian had secured a rather nice room for the two men, Ciel smirking as he opened the right door and stepped into the candle lit front room. The front area had a long couch that created a circle before a fireplace that was lit, the flames throwing up more light. There was a door that lead to the bedroom, where he could just barely see the large bed covered in a fabric that was a rich red color.

 

Humming softly, Ciel walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of wine that had been airing out, smiling softly as he sniffed at it. “Perfect. Wine?” he asked, looking at Undertaker as the man put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle, closing the door behind him.

 

“ Please,” Undertaker hummed, pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. Ciel smirked and poured the wine into two glasses before carrying them over to the couch, the skirt making him take small steps as he walked. “So, tell me, Ciel, just what do you plan on doing?” he asked as he took his own seat facing the fire. 

 

Ciel smirked and sat next to him, pulling up his feet as he handed over the glass with an amused glint in his eyes. “I plan on making you yourself again. It just so happens that I rather wouldn’t mind doing it,” he purred, Undertaker smirking as he tasted the wine.

 

The silver haired man reached up and shoved his hair out of his face, the locks falling into place and leaving his face free. Outside of the scars that ran over his face, he looked normal, handsome in ways that many would kill for. But it hadn’t been his looks that had drawn Ciel’s attention so long ago, rather it had been his way of being. Undertaker was his own person in so many ways and it was attractive to him.

 

Not that he would have admitted it for so many years, but now in the 21st century, he could and did so.

 

Sipping at his own wine, Ciel shifted his legs slightly and pulled at the laces on his heels, getting them loose enough to slide off each shoe and dropped it to the floor. “But the real question, I suppose, is will you accept what I’m offering?” he asked as they thumped to the floor.

 

Undertaker drained his glass and put it down before reaching out take Ciel’s glass, placing it next to his own empty one. Once that was done, he once more reached out, but this grabbed onto Ciel, pulling him into his lap with a smirk. The younger male simply glared at him and shifted so that he was sitting with his side facing Undertaker.

 

“ If you rip this skirt, you’re not getting a damn thing tonight. It cost me a pretty penny to get it fitted just right,” Ciel warned, watching the way Undertaker quickly and easily removed his fake nails.

 

“ Oh, I won’t rip it. I rather like it,” Undertaker drawled, eyes glowing down at his soon to be lover. “But I would rather like to taste you first,” he purred, tipping Ciel’s head back, watching as his bangs fell away from his face, dual colored eyes staring at him as Ciel smirked up at him. Tilting his head just slightly, he brushed their lips together before sealing them together, feeling soft lips open under his in invitation.

 

That was one invitation that he was happy to take, his tongue sliding into the other’s mouth and tasting the sweetness there. Ciel moaned into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pulling him closer, burying his fingers into the long hair that he found. Undertaker growled softly and lowered one hand to slide along a silk clad calf, moaning at the feeling under his fingers.

 

Shifting them around, Undertaker pressed Ciel down into the couch, and purred as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as his fingers came up to open the shirt, flicking the small buttons. Once he got them undone, he stroked his hands over the soft skin of Ciel’s stomach, stroking downwards to where the skirt sat, following the edge to the back where he found the small zipper. Pulling it down, he smirked as dual colored eyes watched him with need swirling in them.

 

“ My my, you did go all out today,” Undertaker hummed as he pulled the skirt down with a bit of wiggling on Ciel’s part. Licking his lips as he let the skirt fall to the floor, he ran his eyes over the lean body before him, taking in the slim, well muscled form of his lover. 

 

The young Lord had grown up in the decades since the Victorian ages, but not as much as one would have thought. He had grown to a perfect six foot compared to Undertakers own six foot one, and had grown out his hair, as he did every so often, until it fell down his back in natural waves. Part of his hair was usually hung over one eye, but only when he didn’t wear the colored contact that he had come to love. He wasn’t defined but still had power in his body that was hidden, much like Sebastian.

 

Humming in pleasure, Undertaker ran his hand down over one garter clad thigh, feeling the delicate change between soft skin and silky stocking. Ciel wiggled under him and bit his bottom lip as he sat up to slide the shirt off, letting it drop to the ground. Beyond the pair of boy cut panties, garter belt and stockings, he also wore a simple black choker and a silver bangle that wrapped around his wrist tightly.

 

One of the few presents from Undertaker that he had kept through the years.

 

Picking up the slim wrist, Undertaker smiled and stroked his fingers over the skin and metal. “Oh, what a beautiful sight to see that you still enjoy wearing this one,” he said, Ciel smiling slightly as he shrugged.

 

“ Well, I kind of like it and all that. Now, the question is, are you going to get undressed for me?” Ciel asked as he shifted enough to wrap his legs around the other man’s waist, pulling their groins together as he rocked his hips. Undertaker groaned as he rolled his own hips, hands coming down to lean thighs and squeezing them as he smirked.

 

“ I shall,” Undertaker drawled, fingers dancing upwards to brush over the hard length in the panties, loving the way Ciel gasped and arched upwards into the teasing touch. Standing up, he smirked down at his sprawled out lover and pulled off the fingerless gloves that he had worn. Dropping them to the ground, he worked off his jacket followed by his shirt, letting both items join the rest of the clothes.

 

Ciel hummed in appreciation, eyes taking in the muscled body that was exposed as Undertakers shirt joined the pile, followed by his belt, the other man kicking off his shoes. “Why did I wait this long to get you into bed?” he wondered aloud as he watched long fingered hand undo the button and zipper of the tailored slacks.

 

Undertaker chuckled softly. “You were a bit busy building your empire and doing what needed to be done,” he drawled as he allowed his pants to fall. Stepping out of them, he smirked as Ciel’s lust filled eyes locked on his hard prick, having forgone a pair of boxers.

 

“ Right. That would have taken time away from better things to do,” Ciel breathed, reaching out to grab a pillow, dropping it to the floor before Undertaker and falling onto his knees on it. Reaching out, he placed one hand on a lean hip with the other wrapping around the hard prick, his mouth sucking in the tip as he moaned. Undertaker groaned and reached down, finding the hair ribbon that held Ciel’s hair up into a bun and releasing it to fall down the other’s back.

 

The young demon hummed as he slid down further over the hard length, using his hand that was around the base to stroke over what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Undertaker groaned over him and rocked his hips slightly, moving in time with the younger male, allowing him to do what he wished to do.

 

The pretty little mouth of his lover was just as he had imagined it to be when the young demon had started to grow up into full adulthood. It was slick and warm, made for sin and talented to boot. Groaning, the Grim Reaper tipped his head forward and bit at his bottom lip, eyes gazing at him as Ciel gazed back at him, both eyes dark with his own lust. The picture he made before him, with loose hair, panties straining around the hard prick, and garter belt and stockings, sent heat shooting through him, prompting him to tug gently on soft hair and tug the other up.

 

“ I think I want to fuck you now,” Undertaker growled as he pulled Ciel close and sealed their lips together, hand gripping soft hair tight as he fucked the other’s mouth with his tongue. Letting of Ciel’s hair as his arms reached up to wrap around his neck, Undertaker reached down and grasped the firm ass that he wanted and hauled his smaller lover up so that Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

Keeping up the kiss, Undertaker walked into the bedroom and dropped back onto the bed, his lover straddling him as they broke the kiss so that the younger male could sit up and pant. Licking his lips, the Grim Reaper smirked and reached out to grab the handle of one of the drawers in the bedside table, finding the bottle that he wanted inside of it. Ciel hummed and rocked his hips, feeling the hard prick of his lover rub against his ass, making him purr in anticipation.

 

“ So eager,” Undertaker chuckled as he slicked his fingers, rubbing the lubricant between his fingers to warm it up. Using the dry hand, he tugged at the panties, ripping them easily and tossing the scrap of fabric to the side, leaving behind the stockings and garter belt for his pleasure, Ciel’s prick bouncing in freedom. Reaching behind Ciel, he slid his fingers over the ring of muscles, just stroking it with light touches and watching the way his lover started to rock in time with the slick slide. “So very eager,” he purred, one finger sliding into the tight heat, making them both groan as it sank in as far as it could go.

 

“ Undertaker,” Ciel hissed, pressing back into the finger that was just teasing him with very slight movements, narrowing his eyes down at the smirking man. “If you do not start moving that finger of yours I will have to take things into my own hands,” he gasped, the last word gasping when a second finger pressed inwards along side the first finger. 

 

“ So impatient to,” Undertaker chuckled as he started to move the fingers in and out, stretching the muscles around them. Ciel just sighed in pleasure and rolled his hips, purring as the fingers kept teasing him open, eyes falling shut as he rested his hands on Undertaker’s stomach, keeping his balance.

 

Smirking, the silver haired male worked a third finger past the muscles, working them in and out in steady movements and watching the way his lover moved with him. Grunting, Ciel grabbed the bottle of lube with one shaky hand and slicked the other, reaching behind him as gasped, hand holding the bottle pressing on Undertaker’s stomach and creating a puddle of liquid on his stomach. Finding the hard length that he wanted, he coated it with a layer of slick, getting a hiss from him.

 

Pulling his fingers free, Undertaker took the bottle and tossed it to the side, uncaring of where it fell before he swiped up the lube that had leaked onto his stomach and reached down to slip his fingers into Ciel’s body once more. Once he was happy with how slick he was, he pulled his fingers free once more and coaxed his lover to shift, hovering over his cock, hands on his stomach once more.

 

Gazing down at Undertaker, Ciel waited until his lover had his length lined up with his stretched entrance before pressing downwards, blowing out a slow breath at the burn of the stretch. He had often laid with people, but outside of Sebastian, none of them had the width that Undertaker had, meaning that he felt every bit that slid into his body. Grunting once his ass came into contact with his lover’s hips, he shuddered and paused in his movements to get used to being so filled.

 

Resting his hands on the lean hips, Undertaker took slow, deep breaths, feeling his mate squeeze around him every so often before moving ever so slowly, just rolling his hips to get used to it. Grunting, he rocked his hips up into the rocking hips, starting a slow pace between them, feeling Ciel start to match his movements, rising upwards before sliding back down.

 

The two were quick to find their pace, Ciel lifting up while Undertaker pulled back until only the tip rested inside of the tight body before coming back together once more with the sound of smacking skin. The pace built up from slow and easy to something desperate and passion filled, need long pushed aside coming to the fore. Ciel was reduced to panting and loud cries of delight as he was filled again and again, stretched and opened by the hard prick.

 

Undertaker was finding it hard to hold back, to stop himself from just taking until they were both exhausted and sticky, and Ciel sore and bruised. Growling, hands grasping the young demons hips until there were bruises, he pried one hand free and curled his hand around the bobbing prick that was heavily leaking against his stomach. Stroking in time with their movements, he groaned as the tightness around him became even tighter, Ciel shuddering as he fell over the edge that he had been standing on.

 

Ciel gasped as he spilled, shuddering and pressing down into Undertaker’s hips as he came, eyes rolling back. Undertaker was quick to follow after, growling and thrusting through his climax, stroking the prick in his hand to pull even more pleasure from the other man. With a shuddering breath, the young demon pulled off of his lover’s prick before flopping to the side, Undertaker groaning as he curled his still dry hand around the lean waist and pulled him close.

 

“ Feeling better?” Ciel hummed, getting a soft chuckle as Undertaker stroked a hand over his hip. 

 

“ Much,” he purred, feeling Ciel shift so that he could rest fully against his side, uncaring of the sticky mess between them.

 

Lifting his head, Ciel looked at his lover with curious but sleepy eyes. “What was making you so unhappy anyways?” he asked.

 

Undertaker smirked at him in return. “I was thinking on how to seduce you into my bed,” he replied, Ciel huffing and rolling his eyes as he laid back down. “Apparently it didn’t take much.”

  
“ Yeah, just be broody,” Ciel snorted, curling close to his lover some more. “We screw more later. For now, I want a nap. Then food.”

 


	4. Cider and Friends (Christmas 2017 One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cider and Friends  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Chapter: 1-shot  
> Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, William, Grell, Undertaker  
> Word Count: 2,930  
> For: All of my Readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: I am exhausted. So very exhausted. It sucks much. To much cooking but it was well worth it. This story though is just so much fluff and fun. So I hope that you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Really.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sebastian smiled, pulling up to the front of the home that he spent with his lover, finding that the decorations had been plugged in and were casting a soft glow in the darkening skies. He had to admit that the modern days treated him and his lover well, always giving them something new, giving them something interesting.

 

Granted, wars and hatred still happened but people were pushing back, tired of dealing with the hatred and wars that tore countries apart.

 

Shaking his head, he parked around the side of the house under the car port near the kitchen entrance. Stepping out of the warmth of the car, Sebastian sighed at the coldness that touched on him before shaking it off and closing the door, walking to the trunk of the car. Popping it open, he gathered three of the handled bags and headed to the house, opening the door, being greeted by warmth and the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he rumbled in appreciation at the scents and placed the bags onto the island, finding his lover standing at the stove, standing on a step stool and stirring a large pot. “What in the world are you making? And is it the reason why you told me to buy more apples if I wanted to make apple pies?” he asked teasingly.

 

Ciel smirked over his shoulder, nodding his head. “When I was going through files that Tanaka had found all those years ago after the fire, I found mother’s recipe for cider. Did you get the right kind of rum?” he asked. Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

 

“Let me gather the rest of the bags. I take it the cider will be ready come dinner time?” he asked, eyeing the two large crockpots sitting out of the way.

 

“Yes. Everyone will be arriving in about an hour or so, the hams are cooking just fine, I promise. I sliced the potatoes as you asked, so they’re ready to be boiled,” Ciel said, Sebastian smiling and pressing a kiss to his neck before leaving the kitchen. Humming softly, the younger demon went back to the Cider, stirring it slowly and watching as the apple slices started to fall apart.

 

It didn’t take Sebastian long to walk back into the kitchen with the other bags, shoving the door closed behind him with one foot. Putting the bags down, he pulled off his jacket and gloves, shoving them into the kitchen entrance closet before turning to empty out the bags. The apples were put to the side to be cored and sliced properly while the bottles of rum were put next to the crockpots to add to the cider for those who drank, and new small pie dishes were placed into the sink for a quick wash.

 

Ciel smiled at his lover and moved the large pot onto a rack so that he could strain out any of the apple that didn’t break down in the cider while he put it into the crockpots. He hummed a carol from his childhood as he used a large measuring cup to transfer the cider into the pots through the strainer sitting in it. Once he was done with that, he removed the strainers, gave the cider in the two crockpots a quick stir and set them onto warm, putting the lids on them.

 

While he did that, Sebastian washed the dishes, dried them, made the pastry crusts and started to roll them out. “When did you last check the hams?” he asked, feeling rather domestic cooking with his lover. At one time they wouldn’t have thought of cooking together, but that had changed over the many decades together, and apart. They had come closer to each other and often cooked meals together now.

 

But this would be the first time in nearly a decade that they and their friends would be getting together for a Christmas day feast.

 

“I am surprised that the recipe survived the years,” Sebastian mused as he checked on the hams, catching sight of the now laminated recipe card. The words on it were delicate and slanted cursive, a talent that most never tried to learn. The edges of the heavy card were a bit on the burnt side and ink had faded over the years, but were still readable.

 

Ciel smiled. “It looks as if Tanaka knew a few things that we never knew about,” he said, shaking his head and pulling out a wooden box with runes all around the edges from a cabinet. “He found all that he could and put them under protective spells for me. They are protected from fire and time,” he said, running his hand over the box. “I never found it because I could never quite face the memories of him finally passing. He was one of the few constants in a time that was so dark after all.”

 

Sebastian hummed, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him close with a small smile on his lips. “It is a nice thing to have this piece of your life before you met me,” he said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s neck, enjoying the fact that his mate was still so tiny and fit just so lovely in his arms. Ciel chuckled lowly and shook his head.

 

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Ciel hummed, opening the box and shuffling through the laminated cards. “I laminated them to help protect them even more. The lamination is the stuff that you created by the way, with protective runes on them, so it’s another layer. I think you might light my family’s apple pie recipe. You already use the crust for it, might as well do it all,” he teased, pulling out the right card.

 

Sebastian chuckled and took the card, moving to start putting the pie together. His little lover was right in the fact that he would like the recipe. He had started to use the pastry recipe that he had found one day for the simple fact that it was so perfect. The apple filling that he made with it was just as perfect and the pie was put into one oven to bake.

 

Ciel started the potatoes to boil, adding a bit of garlic powder into the water before setting it on the stove and setting it to medium heat. With that done, he turned to pull out the glasses and start to set up the table that they were using. “Did you remember the candles?” he asked as he put the glasses upside down onto a wheeled cart, before finding the plates that they would use.

 

“I did. As promised four large pillar candles and a couple dozen tapered candles,” Sebastian said, waving a hand to the one bag that still sat on the counter. Smirking, Ciel gathered the rest of the dishes, including the smaller plates, various sized bowls, silverware and the pre-rolled and simply decorated napkins, placing them all onto the cart.

 

With everything gathered, he rolled the cart out into the dining room and laughed softly to himself. At one time, he would have never been caught dead setting a table, much less decorating it himself. He had been a product of his time where the rich just didn’t do such things for themselves. They had servants who did it for them. But over the years he had found that he enjoyed decorating with his lover by his side.

 

Earlier, they had laid a rich red cloth with green holly leaves embroidered along the edges over the table that would sit them all easily. In the middle of the table sat the wreath where the pillar candles would sit without obstructing their views. Another table sat along the wall and had the candelabras that waited for their tapers.

 

Ciel chuckled and started to lay the plates down. First the large plates were put down onto each simplistic placemat, then the smaller plates were placed onto it. The bowls were set slightly to the side along with the water and wine glasses to the opposite side. The silverware were placed in order and in the right spots before the napkins were placed diagonally on the plates.

 

Sebastian came out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his lover adjusting the glasses so that they would sit just right, pleased by how they looked. “You did wonderfully,” he said, stealing a quick kiss from Ciel and feeling his lover chuckle softly against his lips.

 

“I have had years to learn how to set up a table. Especially since we tend not to have any of the servants during the week of Christmas,” Ciel said, pulling Sebastian into another kiss before pulling away. “I think that they’re here. I’ll go greet everyone while you pull out the hams so that they can rest,” he said, shooing his lover to the kitchen with the cart.

 

Smiling, Sebastian moved into the kitchen to do just what his little lover had told him to do while Ciel headed for the front door just as the bell rang through the house. Chuckling, Ciel pulled it open and was engulfed by Grell’s hug, squeaking in protest.

 

“Hello, Grell,” he got out, blinking when he was pushed back by the other man and looked over carefully, fluorescent yellow eyes dancing with amusement.

 

“At least you’re taking care of yourself. The last time we saw each other you were growling and ripping some idiot apart because he dared to stick a holy object into your stomach,” the Grim Reaper drawled. William rolled his eyes behind his lover and reached out to tug on the red hair, drawing him back.

 

“It is good to see you again, Ciel,” William greeted, Undertaker chuckling and pulling Grell into his arms. Ciel smiled, more than used to the odd relationship that the three had after so many years working and playing together.

 

Stepping back, he waved one hand. “Well, come on in, you three. Dinner is just about ready for us and I need to know how you like your cider. With or without rum,” Ciel said, Grell’s eyes going wide.

 

“Real cider?” he asked as they knocked off the snow from their shoes and pulled scarves off of their necks.

 

“My mother’s family’s recipes,” Ciel replied, eyes dancing. “Over two hundred years old because my family has been making it for a _very_ long time,” he continued. William smiled and hung up their coats and scarves before the three followed after their long time friend and work partner.

 

“That sounds like a perfect treat on such a cold day. We’ll have to watch the weather though,” he said, adjusting his glasses. Ciel looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Listening to your records?” he asked.

 

“Of course. It’s that time of the year,” Ciel drawled. “I tend not to listen to the radio on the holidays. To many commercial for the sales and the such.”

 

“Of course,” Undertaker chirped, pushing his ponytail back and replacing his sunglasses with the Reaper glasses that he had gotten back when he had started to work with them. “There is a large storm moving in,” he said, smiling softly and ruffling the blue-black hair.

 

Ciel hummed and smoothed his hair down. “It’s a good thing that I made sure that the guest room was cleaned and ready for you two. And that we have enough wood for the fireplaces has been moved into the basement. And we’re fully stocked on food,” he said, leading the way into the dining room. He smiled at the fact that Sebastian had put the crockpots full of cider down along with the bottles of rum.  “Grab your wine glasses. We also have a very nice wine if you don’t want cider.”

 

William snorted and collected his wine glass, shaking his head. “We would not pass up the cider even if it was wine from the greatest year of all,” he stated. Ciel and Grell shared a look while Undertaker grabbed his glass and sniffed at the scent of the cider.

 

“Right,” Ciel drawled, picking up his cup and walking over to the crockpots. Putting his cup down, he picked up the bottle of rum and opened it, sniffing at the spiced rum, checking on how strong it was. Smiling in pleasure, he nodded, and held it up with a wiggle. “Okay, who wants rum?” he asked, the three men holding up their cups. “William first.”

 

Taking his glass, Ciel poured a bit of rum into the bottom of the wine glass before put the bottle down and picked up the ladle with pour spouts on each side. Taking the lid off of one crock pot, he put it aside and dipped the ladle into the cider, mixing it around a bit before pulling out a scoop. He carefully poured the cider into the cup before handing it over to William.

 

“Use the long handled teaspoon to stir that before you taste it,” Ciel instructed as Sebastian wheeled out the start of the food dishes. He hummed and sniffed at the scent of sweet yams and marshmallows, knowing that his lover had made those just for him and Grell. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as he started to lay out the dishes on terracotta heat plates.

 

“I just have to bring out the platter of hams and the gravy,” Sebastian said as Ciel poured rum into Undertaker’s glass, Grell bouncing on his feet and staring at the cider with anticipation in his eyes.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Ciel hummed, handing Undertakers glass over and taking Grell’s. “Want me to set up the tea candle for the gravy?” he asked.

 

“Please,” Sebastian said, pushing the cart into the kitchen to gather the rest of the food. Rolling his eyes, Ciel handed Grell his cup and gave him a look. “Don’t guzzle. Stir before you taste it,” he warned.

 

“I will,” Grell promised, going to grab his long handled spoon, gently stirring it before tapping the spoon on the side. He moaned at the first taste of the cider. Ciel rolled his eyes, William already lounging in his chair, sipping it like a fine wine while Undertaker was taking in deep breaths of the scent before sipping.

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Ciel started to set up the small tealight holder for the gravy boat, moving out of the way and letting his lover place it when he came out with the cart.

 

“Dinner is served. You serve yourself though,” Sebastian said, looking over at the three men with some amusement. He put the cart to the side as Ciel finally poured some of the cider and rum for himself. Grabbing his own glass, the demon made himself his own cup, putting it down next to his plates and joined his lover in dishing up their food.

 

Once they had their food and the candles had finally be lit, they were unsurprised when the power died just as the wind picked up outside. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel shook his head, the generators kicking in and powering certain appliances through the house.

 

“Let me start a fire in the fireplace here,” Sebastian drawled, standing up. He bent over to give a kiss to Ciel before taking a pillar candle with him to the basement door in the kitchen. He came back soon after with a large wicker basket full of quartered logs, some smaller sticks, and some kindling paper. It didn’t take him long to get a fire going in the small corner fireplace of the dining room, Undertaker staring at it with an amused smile.

 

“Now I see why you pretty much have fireplaces in every room of the house,” he teased softly, Ciel shrugging one shoulder with a smile.

 

“Out here when a storm hits, power tends to die. The house may not be a mansion but there are still a lot of rooms to heat. It is just a better idea to have fireplaces in most of the main rooms such as the main dining room, my study, the smaller living room that we use, and the rooms that are over the same rooms as those fireplaces,” Ciel said, shrugging. “Though luckily the guest room has an attached bathroom so you don’t have to worry about a frozen bathroom come morning.”

 

“Which we’re thankful for,” William said, sighing softly in pleasure as the fire started to warm up the dining room again. “Do we have more candles?” he asked, standing up to move one of the candelabra’s to sit on the table.

 

Ciel stood and waved William down. “Let me go get one of the oil lamps in the living room,” he said, taking the pillar from Sebastian and getting a kiss before going to get it. Once they had light, they settled down to eat dinner, ignoring the storm outside of the house. They didn’t care about it at the moment.

 

They were warm.

 

They were safe.

 

They had good food and were surrounded by good friends.

 

As Ciel crawled into bed with his lover, full and content with good food and drink, he mused that they would have to do it every year. Sebastian just chuckled at the suggestion and said that he would plan for more wood and a couple of oil lamps.

 

Just in case another storm decided to come by and hit them again.

 


End file.
